


We'll Just Have To Practice

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John get's a text from Sherlock, who is at a gay club for a case. The consulting detective wants to make a rash- and in John's opinion, stupid- decision, one that happens to rub the ex-army doctor the wrong way. Will secrets and hidden feeling be revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Just Have To Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a role-play I did on omelge a few days ago, so I decided to edit it a bit and post it. If you were my Sherlock, please don't hesitate to comment or message me and I'll be glad to credit you! Anyway, enjoy! If you have any comments, or see a glaring mistake please tell me in the comments and I'll fix it immediately! Thank you!

Is buying someone a drink a common euphemism for sexual attraction? –SH

 

Normally, yes. Why? JW

Ah. I was merely confused as to why strange men keep buying me drinks. -SH

Where are you that people are buying you drinks? JW

I'm undercover. At a club. –SH

 

A predominantly... ah... _male_ club. -SH

Oh, alright then. Yeah, they probably keep sending you drinks because you're just sitting there and they find you attractive. JW

 

[Delayed] Seriously? –SH

 

Well, yes. JW

Oh. That's... -SH

Huh. -SH

What? JW

I just... No one has ever just come right out and told me that before. I didn't think I was. -SH

It's... pleasant. I think. -SH

You didn't think you were attractive? Sherlock, you're bloody gorgeous! Do you realize how many girls -and guys- faun over you on a daily basis? JW

I beg your pardon? -SH

Alright, that probably came out a bit wrong, but you know exactly what I wrote. JW

Right. Well. Thank you. -SH

Yeah... You're welcome. JW

What is the case about? JW

Abductions and murders. I had hoped the suspect would target someone tonight, but I suppose it was a longshot. -SH

Ah, okay. And you knew that the suspect would be in a gay club? JW

Ashamed of his sexuality. Takes it out on his victims, who unfortunately choose the wrong partner to go home with. -SH

Oh, well... That's pleasant. JW

Quite. But I doubt he'll be showing up past this hour. -SH

You're coming back to the flat, then? JW

[Delayed] Actually, I may just take one of these men up on their offer. -SH

You're kidding, right? JW

It's been a while since I've let loose a bit. It's not cocaine, but I suppose it'll do. -SH

What happened to being married to your work? I didn't think you really did emotions or relationships. JW

I don't believe that's what I'm being offered, John. -SH

Oh, erm... Alright. JW

Problem? -SH

No! You're an adult, do what you please. I'm just a bit surprised, is all. JW

Because you believed me to be asexual. -SH

Well, yeah. JW

Despite my brother's snide comments, I am not completely inexperienced in this area. Granted it occurred during my drug days, but it happened all the same. -SH

Well, that's new information to me, not that I mind or anything. You really want to go home with one of the guys you met at the club, though? JW

The idea is not unappealing. As I said, it's been a while. -SH

Okay, you just never know with them. Well, maybe you might, being the bloody genius you are. JW

I don't see what the big deal is. You shag strange women you pick up in pubs all the time. -SH

I go on a few dates with them first. It's different. Besides, I haven't been a date, nor shagged anyone, in weeks. JW

Six weeks, give or take. -SH

There you go. Six weeks since I've shagged anyone. JW

Well it's been nearly ten years for me. -SH

Still, I don't think some bloke you meet in a pub is a great idea. JW

Why not? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. -SH

I'm aware of that, but it isn't a smart decision. JW

You're saying you've never taken home a woman you just met at the pub? -SH

That's not what I'm saying, because I have done that- not in years, mind you. However, I was an idiot then. JW

Nothing terrible happened, did it? -SH

Nothing happened, last time I went to a girl's house I almost got some disease and left before anything happened. JW

 

Well you needn't worry, I will be sure to use a condom. -SH

Is that all, mummy? -SH

Sorry for being concerned about my best friend's wellbeing. JW

And yes, I'm done. JW

I'm tired of everyone thinking I am so incompetent when it comes to all things sexual. Mycroft was the same way, always nagging, always _worrying_. -SH

I'm not thinking you're incompetent! I'm nagging you because I care about you. JW

Well don't. I don't need you nagging me at all. Go find yourself another _girlfriend_ to worry about and leave me alone. -SH

There's a reason why I haven't had a girlfriend in weeks, you idiot! I'd end up leaving them whenever you called anyway, I care -and worry- more about you. JW

I'm so terribly sorry. I'll try not to interrupt your boring dates in the future. I'm perfectly fine on my own. -SH

That's not what I mean at all, Sherlock. You've been right about my dates being boring, hence why I stopped going on them. I _prefer_ having you interrupt them. I have a better time with you than I ever do with any of my dates. JW

But I can't give you what they can, John! -SH

Oh, and what's that? JW

 

[Delayed] Nothing. Forget it. -SH

No, don't just drop the subject. JW

I'll do what I want. Leave me alone. -SH

Please, Sherlock. Don't do this. JW

Do what, John? -SH

Pretend like nothing ever happened and leave me trying to guess at what you were trying to say. I'm not a master of deduction, I can't know what you're going to say before you say it. JW

 

Did you consider that perhaps it's because I don't _want_ you to know what I was trying to say? -SH

That perhaps it's best if you don't hear it? -SH

Why? It's not like I could judge you for anything you were about to say. Whatever you'd say wouldn't affect me negatively, no matter what. JW

I beg to differ. -SH

Really? Nothing would make me leave Baker Street or leave you, Sherlock. JW

[Delayed] Again, I beg to differ. -SH

I mean it. Nothing could make me leave. JW

 

I can't risk it, John. Even if you stayed, things would be different. And I value what we have far too much already. I can't lose that. -SH

Sherlock, nothing you said would change between us. You're my best friend. JW

I'm also stupidly in love with you, John. -SH

 

[Delayed] Oh. JW

Ignore it. Forget it, please. -SH

Just... I didn't want to tell you, but you just... -SH

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. -SH

Delete it. -SH

No. I'm not forgetting that! Jesus, don't apologize. I love you, too, you idiot. JW

 

[Delayed] I'm sorry? -SH

I love you, too, Sherlock. JW

I... -SH

I don't understand. –SH

 

In the amount of time we've been texting I've called you gorgeous, brilliant, and complimented you more than once, I was afraid you'd pick up on it and hate me. JW

But... you're straight. Quite vocally, if I remember correctly. -SH

I've never said I was straight, just not gay. JW

 

Yes, well. You were quite vehement about it. SH

Yeah, well... I haven't been in a relationship with another bloke since before the army, wasn't quite accepted there. JW

So you're... bisexual? –SH

 

Yeah, that would be correct. JW

And... in love with me. -SH

That's also correct. JW

_Why?_ -SH

How couldn't I be? You're bloody perfect in every way. JW

I'm serious, John. -SH

So am I! You're absolutely brilliant, and you look absolutely handsome in anything you wear. You're funny, but not in a conventional way. You may say that you're a sociopath, but it's apparent that you do care by the way you threw that American out the window for laying a hand on Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock, you're amazing in every way. JW

[Delayed] You really mean all this. -SH

 

Of course I do! How could I not? JW

I love you. -SH

I love you, too. JW

Are you coming back to the flat now? JW

God, yes. -SH

Good. I plan on kissing you, just so you know. JW

 

Christ... -SH

Problem? JW

Not at all. -SH

 

Alright, well that's good. JW

Although I should probably add that I have never kissed or been kissed outside of a case or a drug haze. -SH

So I may be a bit rubbish. –SH

 

Well, we'll just have to practice, then. Won't we? JW


End file.
